Bleu et Rouge
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot] They were identical twins, but they had never been the same. They had chosen differently and it now culminated in blood sacrifice. One will stand; one will fall. Though perhaps, both of them had already fallen.


_**Bleu et Rouge**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. This story was inspired by the rain fight scene from Devil May Cry 3, and contains some twincest elements. Feel free to hit the back button if it's not to your taste. I only own this plot idea. Thank you._

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**[One Shot] They were identical twins, but they had never been the same. They had chosen different ways of life, and it would now culminate with a blood sacrifice. Only one will stand; the other will fall. Though perhaps, both of them had already fallen.**

* * *

Vergil watched dispassionately as Yamato pierced through his younger twin's body, knowing instinctively that it was the decisive blow to end their battle. Instantly, blood began to spill from the stab wound. His twin bent over slightly, hands going up to grab Yamato's blade. Dante glared up at him through the damp curtain of his silver hair, blue eyes still flaring with defiance despite the pain. There was something inherently attractive about the fire in those blue eyes, Vergil noted, even as that very flame was fading as more blood flowed out of his twin's body.

It made him itch to extinguish it. _Completely._

Without a word, Vergil pulled Yamato swiftly and cleanly out of Dante. Dante jerked slightly as the blade that had been semi-anchoring and supporting him vanished. Then his body arched as he began to freefall backwards to the ground. Vergil watched it happen as if it was all in slow motion. Each of Dante's movements looked so graceful now, a word that few people would associate with his typically brash and loud twin.

Dante was in-your-face cocky, while Vergil was quietly arrogant. Dante used both guns and sword; Vergil was almost strictly a swordsman. Their fighting styles were different. Vergil was lighter on his feet and more graceful in his swordsmanship. Dante, with his combination of guns and sword, was sleek and deadly, but not necessarily graceful.

But that word rang true right now. The way the red coat that Dante wore flared out behind him as he fell gave the impression of blood-stained wings, the impression of an angel falling from Heaven to Hell. How ironic that a half-demon could look so much like an angel in the last moments of his life. Dante was beautiful in his defeat, and it was a thrill to watch the man he'd known intimately from the very beginning of his life fade out of existence by his own hand. Perhaps, it was even more of a thrill, precisely because of that. They may be brothers, _twins_, but their paths had long diverged… and their only end was to have one of their shared blood be spilt in sacrifice.

Perhaps there could've been a way to convince Dante to work beside him instead of them having to fight each other to further their own causes. But Vergil knew that since the time when they were young, his twin had been more fascinated with and attached to the human world than the demon lands. He had once asked Dante, back when they were both just ten, whether he would ever want to journey to the demon world. Dante's answer was a clear no.

"_Nah… I'm not really interested, bro. It's so much fun here already!"_

Dante had always been one for fun, ignoring most things that did not interest him. So with that memory firmly in mind, Vergil had barely even _considered_ the idea to convince his twin to join him in his quest. He did not need Dante's help. The only assistance that he would need from his other half was the mirror part of their mother's amulet, and now he would be claiming it. Dante was still as he lay on the cold, wet stone. He was still breathing, but shallowly. Vergil knelt down on one knee and calmly swiped the amulet from where it hung around Dante's neck, collecting his prize. He then realized that his twin's eyes were slightly open, looking up at him. He caught a silver of his own reflection in those eyes, and noted that they resembled each other so very much when his own hair was slicked down by the rain.

"…No… goodbye… kiss…? How… cold…"

Vergil couldn't suppress a smirk. Of course, Dante would try to be a smartass right until the very end. He wouldn't be Dante if he weren't shooting his mouth off even at the most inappropriate of moments. Like right now.

A goodbye kiss, eh? Dante had always loved to ask for frivolities, though even _this _was setting a new record. It was only on the rare occasion when Vergil would oblige. Since they'd just had one of the warmest family reunions in history _ever,_ he supposed that he could make an exception, just this once. Besides, he was sure that Dante thought he would just ignore the request.

So, their long-standing sibling rivalry dictated that he prove his brother utterly wrong and actually be a considerate elder brother. Once in awhile.

He pocketed the amulet carefully, before leaning down close to his twin's face. One of his hands held Dante's chin, tipping his younger twin's face slightly upwards. "Be careful of what you ask for, Dante," he murmured, before he closed the remaining distance to Dante's lips. He found smug satisfaction at the surprise that showed in his twin's eyes.

The kiss was hard and heated, almost _brutal,_ not unlike their fierce duel earlier. Perhaps the only difference was that Dante's resistance was pitifully weak now. Severe blood loss did things to one's strength, and it was mildly regrettable. Vergil generally enjoyed challenges, especially if they came from Dante, to a certain extent. Still, Vergil could tell that Dante was trying to escape the kiss; his will was still strong at the very least. His twin was trying to jerk his face to the side and was keeping his lips firmly together. He nipped sharply at Dante's lower lip, drawing blood but his twin stubbornly refused to yield.

Well, Dante had always needed harsher tactics before he would submit. It wasn't unexpected, but nonetheless exasperating. With devastating accuracy, Vergil plunged his free hand into the still-open stab wound in his twin's torso while maintaining his insistent biting and probing at his twin's lips. The sharp, sudden pain that whipped through Dante's body at that point was enough to make his twin convulse and gasp.

That was the opening Vergil was looking for.

He engaged Dante in an open-mouthed kiss, letting his tongue explore the contours of his twin's mouth. He then bit down again on Dante's lip, drawing more blood from the fresh puncture and reveling in the unique taste. Dante tried to twist away again, although his efforts were already very much weaker than when their "brotherly bonding" had first began. Slightly annoyed now, Vergil twisted his hand that was still buried in his twin's bloodied flesh, driving in the point literally, since his bull-headed twin couldn't do subtle to save his life, to Dante that he, _Vergil, _was the one in charge here. Dante convulsed again, his eyes reflecting the immense agony he was feeling from the deepening of his wound as well as being on the verge of asphyxiation. Moments later, he went still.

Vergil pulled away then. Dante had passed out, looking for all the world as if he was just peacefully asleep. He removed his hand from Dante's wound, letting the pelting rain wash away the blood. Licking the last of Dante's blood off his lips, Vergil stood up and took a last look at his fallen twin. He was once again reminded of his angel analogy. A _debauched _angel, he corrected as he took in the kiss-swollen, faintly blood-stained lips. How very fitting.

Sweeping his hair back and away from his eyes, he turned his back on his twin. "Goodbye, Dante."

* * *

He lashed out with Yamato at the hand that was desperately trying to reach for him. He saw the shock and hurt written on Dante's face clearly, and that expression was like a stab to his own heart too. He knew that his twin had thought that they were finally on the same side, after working side-by-side to defeat Arkham. Vergil was regretting that he had given Dante the false hope that they would be able to stay together in the human world after the crisis was over. He was still more demon than human compared to his younger twin. But even so, he had somehow developed enough of a heart in the process he supposed, for he would not drag Dante down with him this time. Dante belonged in the human world. He had dragged his twin down once, caused him to fall into Vergil's own hell that rainy night at the top of Temen-Ni-Gru… He would not do it again, _ever, _even if it meant falling by himself.

As he fell, he kept his gaze on Dante's face, seeking to memorize the expression on his twin's countenance. There was inexplicable feeling of finality to this parting and Vergil wasn't sure if he could keep his own expression from belying that fact for Dante was still looking at him. He was sure this moment would permanently imprint itself onto Dante's memory. It was possibly one of the cruelest things that he could've done to Dante and himself, to let his twin know that they would probably never see each other again. Yet, even if he decided to look away now, he couldn't draw his gaze away. Dante was mesmerizing, and he was too selfish to let go of his twin's visage until it was absolutely necessary.

Besides, it was especially fitting for him… to look upon the face of the same angel the first time, and the last time, that he would fall.

* * *

**I almost had a heart attack when my thumb drive mysteriously unsaved/deleted the document I had this story on. But it's back thanks to the original draft being actually handwritten in my notebook and I just had to type it back out. Some parts are probably slightly different from the deleted document, but in general, the whole feel of this story is still there.**

**The inspiration for this came when I was watching a schoolmate play Devil May Cry 3 in school (don't ask how that's possible XD), and he didn't skip the opening cutscenes. I saw the absolutely awesome and totally sexy rain fight scene, and it just wouldn't get out of my head. That and the fact that I have an unbelievably huge soft spot for twins eventually led to the above being written. Seeing as I have never actually played any of the DMC games, I hope I've got the characters' personalities right. If not, be gentle? Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**_carzla_**


End file.
